The Slutty Slytherin
by DeadlyNightshade66
Summary: Lacey was raised with the Malfoy's and is the cock-throb of Hogwarts. Every boy wants a taste, and she is willing to dangle it in their faces. Join her on her sexy escapades around Hogwarts and find out what trouble (and pleasure) awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Harry!" Lacey gasped, pulling his body closer to hers. He continued nibbling on her neck, moving lower until he hovered above her bulging breasts. His breath got heavy and he slid his hands further up her short leather skirt.

Lacey giggled and pushed away teasingly. "What if Ginny finds us?" She asked in a sexy voice, thrusting her voluptuous tits into his chest.

"She's still in Potions," Harry dismissed, "Now let me suck on those titties."

Lacey pulled her pink halter top down, exposing her best asset, firm and round, juicy breasts. They gleamed from the small sliver of light shining through their covered four poster bed. Her nipples were large and erect, waiting to be abused by Harry Potter's mouth. Lacey giggled again when she saw Harry's stunned expression, his mouth hanging open in a dog-like manner.

"I think you're drooling, sweetie."

Harry moved forward and pushed his lips against Lacey's nipples, feeling just how hard they were. "I'm so glad I ditched class for this," he said before putting his mouth over her right tit. His saliva was warm, causing Lacey to moan quietly. She smiled as she thought about how she was laying on Harry Potter's bed getting her tits sucked, while his girlfriend and classmates were all in class, oblivious.

Harry continued suckling on her breast, occasionally biting down with enough force to make her gasp. Lacey knew he liked it because every time she gasped in pain, his dick grew harder. She grinded against him, pushing her panty-clad pussy on his erection. The leather skirt Lacey wore was forced around her waist, exposing her thong and vulnerable pussy. Harry was too busy biting and sucking on her tits to notice.

"I want to fuck you," Harry declared, "Now."

"Someone could come up at any minute!"

Harry dragged his tongue around the perimeter of her breasts, making her moan longingly. God, she was so wet! Instinctively, Lacey grabbed her wand and whispered Muffliato! Then threw it to the side and worked Harry's belt off. He assisted her in ripping off his own pants, and then pulled out his nine inch shaft. Lacey's eyes widened, Ginny was a lucky girl.

Lacey sat up and pushed Harry to where she had been laying, up against the headboard of the four poster bed. His cock was fully erect, red and throbbing with pulsating, purple veins. It was a monster hungry for tight pussy, and Lacey was going to give it what it wanted. Her skirt was still bunched up around her waist, meaning all she had to do was pull aside her thong.

"Lace, that's fitting," Harry smirked as he eyed her and her underwear while stroking his throbbing monster. Lacey smiled sweetly and placed herself over his dick, slowly easing it in.

"Oh, yes…" Harry moaned and put his hands on her hips.

"You're so big, Harry." Lacey moaned and Harry slammed her down hard. She cried out in pain, eyes watering profusely. Before her pussy could adapt to the length, Harry brought her up by the hips and slammed down again.

"It hurts! Stop!" Lacey pleaded, her pussy protesting in pain. Harry acted as though he hadn't heard her, quickening his pace as he slammed her repeatedly. Her titties bounced and jiggled, turning Harry wild. He grabbed a tit and squeezed hard, satisfied when he heard Lacey cry out. Then he shoved it into his mouth and sucked on it as he pounded her again and again.

Lacey's pussy had eventually gotten used to girth of Harry's king-sized cock. She moaned as he threw her up and down on top of him with her tit in his mouth, chewing hungrily. She reached her hand behind him and grabbed his black hair, pulling with a rough force. The other hand she used to drag her nails across his chest.

Harry grunted with pleasure, bringing his mouth free. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"You haven't seen anything, baby, " Lacey purred.

Harry laughed and kissed her nipples. "No wonder Ginny doesn't like you, you're irresistible."

"If she didn't like me before, she really won't like me now," Lacey said as she grinded her pussy deeper on his cock.

"Don't worry, she won't find out," Harry assured.

That was cute; he didn't think she would ever find out what was going on between them. Harry had obviously never cheated before now. The other person always finds out eventually, that was Lacey's favorite part. For now, she was just having fun, but the day would come. She couldn't wait to see Ginny's face, too. The poor girl would walk in, expecting to see Harry waiting for her. Instead, she would see him on his back, sweaty and moaning Lacey's name, Lacey bouncing on top of him…

"Oh, God, Harry! I'm cumming!" Lacey screamed and her body convulsed.

"Me too!" Harry grunted, planting his seed in her. He could feel her juices running down his shaft. He moaned, suddenly thinking of Ginny "Fuck…"

"That was amazing, Potter," Lacey complimented and lifted herself from his dick. It flopped down, soaked with her juices, and smacked against his leg. "I have to get back to the Slytherin Dormitory though."

"Already?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes. Don't be sad, you'll be seeing me again," Lacey winked. She pulled her skirt back down and fixed her top. "Now, get dressed. Your girlfriend will be coming up any minute."

Harry obliged and used magic to get rid of any evidence of their… exchange. Lacey gave him a deep kiss before leaving, making sure to let him suck on her tongue a little. She advised Harry to remain in the dormitories as she exited the common room. Of course, he listened to her. What male didn't?

To Lacey's amusement, she passed Ginny on her way through the Fat Lady's portrait. Ginny was with her friend Hermione, whom Lacey thought was rather kind, and her brother, Ron. Upon seeing Lacey, Ron's eyes landed immediately on her breasts protruding from her pink halter top. Ginny, however, didn't look too happy

"Why is the slutty Slytherin in our common room again? Do you enjoy dressing like a hooker, Lacey?"

Lacey resisted the urge to tell Ginny that she had just fucked her boyfriend's brains out. Instead, Lacey looked down at Ron's trousers and smiled, "I don't think your brother minds, honey.

Hermione followed Lacey's gaze to Ron's swelled penis nearly bursting for her pants. "Ron!" She screeched, clearly offended.

"W-what?" Ron stuttered. Lacey eyed him and licked her lips when she knew he was paying attention. His dick looked almost as big as Harry's, she'd have to get a closer look one of these days.

Without sparing the Gryffindor's a glance, Lacey turned on her heel and left the common room. As she ventured toward her own, various men shouted out to her. Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor, called out "Hey, sexy! Can I put my face between your ass cheeks?"

Lacey said nothing, but simply lifted her skirt above the lower half of her ass so Dean could get a glimpse. She saw him start to rub himself. He would definitely be masturbating tonight


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Lacey chose her outfit under her dress robes carefully. She wore a green, buttoned up blouse that matched her house colors. The top three buttons were loose, showing off an ample amount of cleavage. Her skirt was made out of black silk, thin and sheer. Lacey finished curling her jet black hair and applying eyeliner before making her way to class with Draco Malfoy.

Draco had his arm slung around Lacey's waist, and she had hers over his shoulders. Draco was like a close brother to Lacey. They had grown up in the same household and she didn't feel more comfortable around anyone else.

"Where were you last night? Crabbe told me you didn't come back until after nine," Draco asked Lacey in a hard voice.

"I was studying in the library," Lacey said innocently, faking a yawn, "Potions exam tomorrow."

Draco didn't seem convinced and he stared Lacey down with threatening eyes. If she was lying to him and fooling around with Potter, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep from hurting her. She was the hottest piece of ass in Hogwarts, and every guy wanted their turn. Draco kept most of them away by threats and intimidation, but Lacey had shown considerable interest in Potter before she had started coming back late.

They arrived at DADA and took their places on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Lacey saw Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione and shot him a flirtatious smile. Ron was Ginny's brother and Lacey didn't care if he saw her flirting with Harry. With the right convincing, Ron could be kept quiet.

"Don't smile at him," Draco ordered, grabbing Lacey's arm roughly.

At that moment, Professor Snape entered the classroom, eyeing Lacey immediately. His gaze went down her body and he pursed his lips when noticing Draco's hold on her.

"Hands off the girl, Draco," Snape hissed. Draco let go of Lacey at once.

"Thank you, Professor," Lacey said, honey in her voice. She batted her eyelashes at Snape and he smirked back at her.

"Today, we'll be brewing Draught of Death. As a little surprise and possible entertainment for me, Gryffindor's and Slytherins will be pairing together," Professor Snape informed the class.

There was an onslaught of disappointed groans and a few insults, but everyone stood up reluctantly. A few Gryffindor boys approached Lacey, including Dean Thomas.

"Maybe next time. I already told Harry I'd be his partner," Lacey lied to them easily. She slid passed the group, deliberately pushing her ass against Dean Thomas' groin. He brought up a hand and squeezed her left cheek in a tight grip. Lacey felt her pussy tingle at the contact, Thomas was an audacious man.

"You look beautiful, as always," Harry complimented as he took in Lacey's appearance. She sat down next to him and stroked his hand.

"You're so sweet, Harry. I don't remember the last time a guy used the word beautiful to describe me."

Harry stared at Lacey with a confused expression. "How is that possible?"

"It's usually sexy, never beautiful," Lacey clarified, unaware of why she was telling him this.

"You're both of those things, plus a lot of others," Harry said, suddenly feeling nervous. He grabbed the ingredients instinctively and began chopping them into pieces like the book informed.

"What do you mean by that?" Lacey asked, a small smirk on her face. Harry looked up into her grey eyes, his breath hitching. Until now, he hadn't noticed how mystifying Lacey's eyes were, probably because was too busy staring at her equally mystifying tits.

"Well…you're smart," Harry pointed out.

"Barely," Lacey scoffed, looking down at her book, although she didn't need to. Lacey had brewed Draught of Death hundreds of times.

"You're neck to neck with Hermione in every subject. She's always been the smartest of our year," Harry informed, giving Lacey a soft gaze.

"She still is. I'm only right behind her; I'll never make it past."

Harry shook his head. Why was Lacey so intent on putting herself down? Oh, right. She was raised with the Malfoys. That information had always confused Harry. He knew Lacey and Draco weren't brother and sister, they looked nothing alike.

"Thank you, though, Harry," Lacey gave him a kiss on the cheek. In seconds, Draco appeared in front of them.

"Get away from that scum, Lacey," Draco ordered her with obvious anger in his voice, causing Harry to stand up protectively.

Lacey moved in between them. "Stop, Draco. You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to."

"Potter only wants one thing from you. Once he gets it, he won't talk to you anymore," Draco spat, sizing Harry up with his stern gaze.

Harry didn't back down. "Get bent, Malfoy. If she wants to be my friend, you can't stop her."

Draco pulled his wand and advanced on Harry, who mimicked his actions. Lacey shouted for them to stop, and almost immediately Snape was there, pulling Harry and Draco apart.

"Detention, tonight, all three of you," Snape sneered, "Now out of my classroom!"

Everyone watched them as Harry, Lacey, and Draco grabbed their things and exited the classroom. Lacey couldn't avoid feeling embarrassed; they had all gotten kicked out because of her. Draco rushed down the hallway in a rage, leaving her alone with Harry.

"I'm so sorry," Lacey apologized, putting her head on his shoulder.

Harry stroked her cheek softly. "It's not your fault Malfoy is a controlling prick."

"I don't understand why he's like that," Lacey shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry stared down at her, a serious expression on his face, "He wants you all to himself, and that's not going to happen."

Lacey lifted her head up. "That's not it, Harry. I'm like a sister to him; he doesn't see me like that."

"Have you ever actually paid attention to the way he looks at you? It's no different from the way any other guy looks at you here."

Lacey rubbed at her temples. "I can't talk about this."

Harry took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, putting his own on her waist. "At least we can snog now." He brought his head down to hers, enveloping Lacey in a deep, seductive kiss.

Lacey moaned when she felt his teeth bite at her bottom lip. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and poked at his own. Harry grew aroused, slipping his hand under her green shirt and cupping her large breast. He squeezed roughly, feeling Lacey's nipple against his fingers. Pulling away from him momentarily, she observed the hallway with caution.

"What if we get caught? We'll get in even more trouble." Lacey voiced her concerns.

"That's what you said last time, and we still fucked."

Lacey giggled. "Shhh, Harry! I thought I heard someone breathing."

Harry twisted her nipple roughly. "It was probably your own breathing. You love it when I play with your titties."

Lacey buttoned her shirt down enough to pull out both of her large tits. Harry picked her up and leaned her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. He brought his head down to her watermelons and began sucking and licking them, the sounds of his wet mouth against Lacey's skin filling the hallway. She couldn't avoid moaning a little too loudly. Harry was definitely a man who knew how to take care of a woman.

"Seriously…Harry. We should stop. Classes will be…ending soon," Lacey managed to say between heavy breathing.

Harry reluctantly pulled himself from her chest, knowing she was right. He set Lacey down on her feet and helped her button her shirt back up. "Do you want to meet up somewhere tonight?"

"We have detention, remember?" Lacey laughed, giving Harry a kiss and walking away to Potions.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to detention that night, Lacey wandered around the castle wistfully. She had never been to Snape's office before, and eventually she came to the conclusion that she was lost. It didn't help that before leaving, Lacey had accompanied Zacharias Smith and a few other Slytherins in taking shots from a bottle of alcohol Smith had paid one of the castle elves to sneak in. She wasn't hammered, thankfully, but tipsy enough for every part of the castle to appear exactly the same.

Lacey was walking down an unfamiliar dark hallway when the door to the left of her flew open. Her arms instinctively shielded her face from the sudden burst of light, and between her fingertips she could see a large, black silhouette approaching her.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried, at the same time bringing down one of her arms to feel for her wand.

"Miss Malfoy? What are you doing out here?" It was Snape's stern voice.

Lacey's eyes adjusted to the light, and then she perceived his gaunt frame. "I was on my way to detention."

"Detention ended an hour ago. Potter and Malfoy have already been sent back to their dormitories."

Lacey frowned, hoping internally that she wouldn't get in any worse trouble for this. "I'm sorry! I got lost looking for your office. I can come back tomorrow?"

Snape scanned the hallway. It was deserted, as most of the castle had already gone to bed. He looked back at Lacey's face and studied it quickly. She was indeed a better sight than every other female at Hogwarts, her pink lips full and soft, pushing forward slightly. Snape began to realize he got lost in her eyes effortlessly. Strange, they weren't the same color as Draco's, and neither was her mane of jet-black hair. Lacey's facial features were oddly familiar to Snape, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. He would have to get to know her better.

"You will be doing your detention now," Snape ordered, moving against the door for her to walk in.

"Now?" Lacey questioned, confused. Still, she walked into his office and heard him shut the door behind her.

"I won't keep you out too late. It just needs to get through your pretty head that I do not tolerate fights in my classroom," Snape hissed, approaching Lacey from behind. "You're desired widely among the boys, Lacey."

Chills went down Lacey's spine when she heard Snape say her name. She turned to face him, regarding the swift tour of her body his eyes made. "Guys that age are hormonal beasts. They'd lust after anything with a pair of legs."

Snape smirked and gazed at Lacey's lips, temptation filling his body. "I'm no longer young like they are, but it's been so long since I've been with a woman," he whispered, leaning slowly toward her mouth.

Lacey put her hands on his chest, stopping his advance. "Snape, you're my professor. I'm not even half your age! Think about this."

Snape seized Lacey's wrists and brought them behind her back, pushing her against a nearby bookshelf. Lacey cried out in pain at the impact, a large book smashing into her shoulder. "You wear these short skirts," Snape grabbed at her thin, black skirt, bunching it up in his large hand, "to my classroom, you send me seductive looks while I'm teaching, and you expect me not to fuck you right here while we're alone in this area of the castle?"

Lacey's body began to shake violently. It didn't matter what the school thought of her, she still kept standards for herself, and she didn't want to fuck Snape. She attempted to fight her way out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. Before she could protest any further, Snape tore her skirt from her curvy frame in a fluid motion.

"No!" Lacey yelled with desperation. "Snape, please!"

"Shhh." Snape whispered, bringing his lips to hers. His mouth was cold and rough, completely different from the way Harry's felt. Lacey started to fight against him again, once more to no avail. The more she tried to push him away, the harder Snape pressed against her mouth. He continued the kiss as though they were passionate lovers, and then maneuvered his lips down her neck, across her breasts and stomach, and onto her bare pussy.

"No underwear? Does a naughty girl need to be punished?"

"Get off me, pervert!" Lacey yelled louder than before and bucked her hips wildly, trying to get him away from her. What he was doing felt wrong and vile.

Snape buried his face between her cream soft legs and inserted his tongue between her pussy lips. Lacey gasped in discomfort, his tongue was like an icicle in her warm cavern.

"You taste even better than I imagined," Snape said dreamily and buried his face between her legs once more. He pushed his tongue deep into her pussy hole, and then brought it out to suck her clit, repeating this until Lacey could feel a euphoric sensation building inside her.

"Oh, no…" Lacey moaned. She was about to shamefully cum for her professor. She looked down to see his greasy head bobbing back and forth on her pussy. Snape's tongue was no longer icy, but rather warm and moist with her juices. Lacey could no longer push away her animalistic instincts.

"Yes! Make me cum, professor!" Lacey screamed, putting her hands on the back of his head and grinding his face. Snape reached up to squeeze her round ass cheeks, sending Lacey over the edge.

"Fuck yes! Oh, Snape…" His name came out in a weak moan as Lacey's cum flowed from her pussy like a waterfall, Snape licking up every ounce of it.

After a few minutes of cleaning up his mess, Snape withdrew from between her legs, face soaked to his angular nose. "My dinner isn't over yet," he growled, beginning to unbutton Lacey's shirt.

Snape smiled broadly when he noticed Lacey was no longer fighting against him. He slipped her shirt from her body and marveled at her gorgeous titties. They were absolute perfection. For a moment, he pondered on what it would be like for Lacey to be his life partner. She was a goddess, and he would vow to treat her like one for as long as she lived. Snape started to knead her nipples, signing to himself when he realized that would never happen.

"Why the sigh?" Lacey asked suddenly, lifting Snape's chin so his eyes could meet hers. She was shocked to find that they were smoldered with sadness. "What's wrong?"

Snape cupped her breasts and rubbed them with gentleness. "Why do you care? Just a minute ago you were calling me a pervert."

"I'm sorry, I was scared. Now, what's wrong?" Lacey persisted, surprising Snape. He hadn't remembered the last time someone actually cared about the way he felt.

"I'm regretting that I never got the chance to meet a perfect woman like you when I was your age. It gets…draining, being alone." Snape mused, finally letting his vulnerability show through him.

Lacey couldn't help but blush and also feel saddened by Snape's words. She had always figured he was just spiteful because he took pleasure in people being miserable, but as it turned out, he was simply unhappy. At that moment, her heart warmed to him considerably.

"Well, thank you, but you shouldn't give up so easily. No one deserves to be alone, Snape," Lacey said, giving him a sincere stare.

Snape nodded and kissed Lacey deeply, yearning the passion of a lover. Lacey couldn't be his lover for a lifetime, but she could for a night. Instead of trying to get him off of her, this time, she kissed him back. It was strange making out with a man more than twice her age, not to mention he was her professor. Snape calmed Lacey's nerves by slurping at her nipples delicately, as if they were flowers that could be harmed at the slightest roughness. It was definitely a new sensation from being manhandled. Lacey threw her head back and moaned, enjoying every minute of her professor milking her chest.

"I want you to fuck me over your desk, Snape," Lacey begged in agony. She had been naked against the bookshelf for far too long, body sore from the many books jutting into her.

Snape surprised her by picking her up like she was a feather and carrying her to his office desk. He put Lacey back on her feet, then turned her around, pushing her head down on the hard, wooden surface. For a few moments, Snape simply goggled at the sight of Lacey bent over his desk, ass cheeks glistening in the air. He could see that her pussy lips were puffed and swollen, but she was still wet and ready for a cock to invade her depths.

Snape's dick throbbed viciously. He unzipped his pants, not being able to withhold his urges any longer. Immediately, his cock sprang out in excitement. He held the head up to Lacey's clit and rubbed in a circular motion, making her whimper.

"I'm going to fuck you better than Potter ever could," Snape sneered with contempt.

Lacey gasped, looking back at him behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Lacey. I heard both of you in the hallway after I kicked you out of class. Luckily for Potter and you, I decided to stay and watch instead of getting the headmaster," Snape chuckled, smacking Lacey roughly on the ass.

Lacey jolted from Snape's sudden aggressive behavior. "I knew I heard someone."

"Smart girl. I'm going to enjoy this." With that, Snape forced his shaft into the depths of her pussy. He moaned loudly as Lacey took his full length, grinding her ass against him to encase every centimeter.

Snape thrusted his hips forward in repeated motions, making sure not to be too forceful or fast. He took satisfaction in hearing Lacey moan, knowing that it was his dick inside her that was giving her pleasure. Lacey pushed her own hips back to match his strokes. She was no longer scared when she noticed that Snape was actually a gentle man who just needed a woman's touch.

His dick was still caressing her inner walls when he leaned forward and seized her breasts in both hands. At that moment, he put more force in his thrusts and Lacey could hear as well as feel his balls slapping against her ass. She could tell he was close to cumming by his deep grunts, and she knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

"Oh, fuck yes! I want your cum in my pussy, Severus! Please, baby."

"Fuck," Snape muttered as he released and let his semen flow into the depths of Lacey's young, tight hole. "I wanted to last longer than that!" He said angrily.

"Don't worry, practice makes perfect," Lacey purred and gave him a wink.

Snape smirked as he withdrew himself from her. "Is that so?"

Lacey nodded and began putting her clothes back on, using her wand to repair the skirt Snape had ripped. She glanced at the clock, it was already about to be midnight! How long had her and her professor been fooling around in his office? It didn't feel like it had been that many hours.

"You're free to go now, Lacey," Snape informed her, smirk still etched on his face, "Until further notice."


End file.
